


Family

by Optimus_Primes_Daughter



Series: A CyberTale [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimus_Primes_Daughter/pseuds/Optimus_Primes_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is captured by the Decepticons and the Autobots have to save him, or else his time might run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my newer stories so it's all 3rd PoV. Good luck! :D

It had been exactly one eon since Bumblebee had been captured by Starscream. Not much had changed, accept for the fact that the base was getting too small for everyone.

Optimus and the others were scouting new homes, but Bumblebee and Ratchet were at base. Bumblebee was napping and Ratchet was organizing and such.

“ That goes there,” the medic said to himself as he put a wrench back in his toolbox.

 

All of a sudden the alarms went off. Ratchet jumped in fright and knocked to scanner off its shelf. It dropped to the floor and scanned him. He growled to himself.

“ What is it now,” Ratchet grumbled. He walked over to the computer, completely ignoring the scanner.

“ Yes Optimus,” he asked, rolling his optics.

“ Ratchet we need a groundbridge,” he replied urgently,” Arcee is hurt!” Ratchet nodded as if Optimus could see him and pulled the groundbridge lever. At once a groundbridge opened and Optimus first, then Bulkhead, who was holding Arcee, and then the others.

“ Put her over here,” Ratchet said gesturing to the medical berth. He bent down and grabbed the scanner. Then he scanned her and downloaded it to the computer.

“ No major injuries,” He said to everyone,” it’s just a couple mesh wounds.” Ratchet turned to Bulkhead, who looked relieved, Optimus in his usual place and the rest nodding.

“ Well,” he said, giving them a hint to leave,” you can go now.” They all came out of their trances and left to their berthrooms. The medic turned back to his computer, if not to research then to look up human news. He felt a helm lay on his shoulder and hands wrap around his midsection. Ratchet looked up and smiled, though he could not see his sparkmate.

“ Hi Optimus,” Ratchet said to the Prime.

“ Thank you Ratchet,” said Optimus.

“ For what,” the medic asked.

“ For every time you have saved us,” he replied,” I want you to take a day off Ratchet.”

“ No, it’s fine Optimus,” Ratchet replied. He really didn’t want a day off. He just needed some time to himself.

“ I just want peace and quiet,” He said, almost in a whisper. Optimus took his hands and helm off of his sparkmate and turned him around.

“ Then you shall have it. The rest of us will take a “vacation day”…. at the beach,” he said, a warm smile on his face.

Ratchet nodded,” I would like that very much.” Optimus nodded back and kissed him before leaving to attend his duties.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the next day and Ratchet had the base all to himself. He could do whatever he wanted, so he started out with a book.

The medic was sitting on his berth reading a human book that involved a human on Mars, even though it was quite impossible the book was very good and well written. He heard a noise coming from the main silo.  _ What is it? They couldn’t have come back already. _ Ratchet put the book down and got up to walk to the main silo. He got to the main silo not to hear a noise, but a voice.

It kept ringing out,” Urgent! Medical attention!”  _ Why would it do that? Arcee didn't have any major injuries...unless it was me! When it scanned me, it could be me. What could be wrong with me though? _ Ratchet walked over to the scanner. He downloaded the scan to the computer and read it, not really looking for anything. Then he looked at all of the points that read the names of the body parts and if there were injuries, only to see there was none. Though something caught his optic. It was very small writing and it was obscured by some other writing, but it did have an exclamation on it. Ratchet looked at it closely and read it aloud.

“ Spa… sparkl… sparkling….” He stood there for a moment, wondering what it could mean. Then all of a sudden it dawned on the medic....he was with sparkling. He was with sparkling! Ratchet was shocked but happy at the same time. He felt his mouth curl into a broad smile. Bumblebee had always wanted a sibling.. he just hadn’t known he could give him one. Ratchet jumped for joy, but soon he stopped. This was foolish. He was a fully grown mech, not a youngling. What would he do though? Now would not have been the time to tell Optimus, especially while the others were “ house hunting” if you will. Ratchet calmed himself down just enough to go back to reading. It kept him processor off of it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  


Ratchet had been reading for who knows how long but when the medic looked up he was not in his berthroom anymore. He looked around the room he was in. It was small, dark except for a lamp that was on the table and a window. The only furniture were the berth, the table, and an armchair in the corner. Ratchet got up and started feeling around for the door. He came to it and tried to get it open, but it didn’t budge.

“ It’s no use Doctor,” said a familiar voice coming from nowhere.

“ Megatron,” Ratchet said.

“ Yes Doctor. It is me and you are not going anywhere,” he said in his usual evil tone.

“ What do you want from me,” Ratchet asked, half yelling.

“ I want you as bait for your lovely sparkmate,” he said. Ratchet could detect pleasure in his voice.

“ You are right,” the medic exclaimed,” he will come for me! But he will evade you and we both will escape!”

He chuckled,” I doubt that, but we’ll see.”


	2. A Growing Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's problem is growing.....
> 
> *cough* chapter title *cough*

(Optimus' PoV)

They got back from the beach just before midnight. Optimus was carrying the recharging Bumblebee in his trailer.

“ We are here,” the Prime exclaimed. Everyone transformed and Optimus pulled Bumblebee out of the trailer. He mumbled but stayed asleep.

“ Everyone to berth,” he said softly. Everyone nodded and headed to their berthrooms. Optimus walked to Bumblebee’s room and lay him on the berth. He looked so peaceful… he reminded Optimus of Paradox… before the war. He kissed Bumblebee’s forehelm and pulled the sheet over him. The youngling smiled, though his optics were closed. But wait… where was Ratchet? Optimus got up off the berth and walked back to the main silo. Ratchet wasn’t there. The Prime walked to the computers to see if Ratchet had left anything on it. Something was left there on the screen. Optimus looked at it. It was Ratchet! Had he scanned himself? But why? He was in perfect health. Optimus looked in the corner of the screen. There was an exclamation mark… but why? He read the points and captions… but nothing. Then he saw puny words in Ratchet’s midsection…… sparkling!? What!? Ratchet…..sparklings!? The Prime stared at the words for a moment before smiling. His family was growing. Bumblebee would have a sibling to play with. Optimus stared at the diagram before shaking his helm. It was wonderful… but he had to find Ratchet. He wanted to tell the medic…. though Ratchet probably already knew. But where was he? Optimus checked the monitors. Nothing on the other videos. He clicked the last and watched. A groundbridge appeared in the room behind Ratchet, who was smiling broadly. Optimus smiled at the medic’s expression but it changed to a frown as he watched Decepticon troopers come out of the groundbridge. They knocked Ratchet out and pulled him into the groundbridge……  _ No _ , Optimus thought, _ Not again….. no more…… not with…..an unborn sparkling inside of my sparkmate….. _ Optimus couldn’t wait until morning, though he knew he had to. Everyone was exhausted. If they went now then the Decepticons would surely overwhelm them.

(Ratchet’s PoV)

Ratchet sat in the chair, barely awake, humming softly. He was so tired but he had to stay awake. Who knows what Megatron would try to do to him in recharge? He could find out… then the medic would be scrap. Ratchet glanced at the locked door. He could see shadows move across it from the crack at the bottom. They were probably guards. He could hear a buzzing in the room, then the comm link came on.

“ Doctor,” said a familiar voice,” I advise you to get to berth….. since you are going to help Knockout in the medbay tomorrow.”

“ Never,” the medic exclaimed. He heard a chuckle, then the comm went off. Ratchet _was_ pretty tired….. and it wouldn’t hurt to go to berth. He needed it. After a moment he decided upon getting to berth. Ratchet walked over to the berth and lay on it, immediately going into recharge.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Optimus’ PoV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Optimus woke up to feeling the emptiness of the berth. He missed his sparkmate. He looked at the clock; 5:00. Well he hadn’t gotten much recharge but at least he had  _ some _ . The Prime got up and walked into the main silo to see Bumblebee and Wheeljack watching TV.

“ What are you two doing up so early,” Optimus asked them, walking over. They looked over. Their optics were full of exhaustion, the same as his own.

“ Bee couldn’t sleep and he didn’t want to wake you up….. where’s the Docbot,” he replied. Optimus looked both of them in the optic and replied.

“ Ratchet was taken by the Decepticons…. before we got back from our ‘vacation’,” he said. Bumblebee looked at his father with worry.

“ Daddy’s gone,” he asked, his optic ridges furrowing. Optimus nodded.

“ We will find him Bumblebee….. but who knows how long it will take.”

Wheeljack nodded. “ Yeah Bee. We’ll find the Doc, no matter how long it takes,” he said, putting a hand on Bumblebee’s helm. Bumblebee smiled, reassured.

“ Ok,” he said shortly. Optimus turned, going over to the computer.  _ The thing is Wheeljack… Ratchet does not have too much time on his hands….. _ The Prime began typing away, trying to decode the groundbridge’s waves so he could find out where it came from. He didn’t know how long it would take….but he had to work fast.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Ratchet’s PoV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ratchet didn’t know how long it had been since the Decepticons had captured him. All he knew was that he was becoming weaker and that wasn’t good…. for him or the sparkling. He got out of berth and limped to the door.

“ Hey,” he said loudly, knocking on the door,” I need some energon!!”

“ We can’t give you any unless it’s under Lord Megatron’s orders,” the trooper replied. Typical…. only under Megatron’s orders…. Ratchet rolled his optics and spoke again.

“ Well tell  _ Lord _ Megatron that his  _ dear _ Doctor wants his energon,” the medic exclaimed. He heard whispering on the other side of the door, then a pair of footsteps going away.

“ Thank you,” Ratchet said. He walked back to the chair and sat down. Ratchet looked at the door for a while, humming softly. He had no clue what he was humming, but it had been stuck in his head ever since Bumblebee was little and he had watched those human TV shows.  _ Bumblebee _ , Ratchet thought. He missed his son….. and his sparkmate.They probably didn't even know. Ratchet looked down at his midsection. It was barely noticeable now, and that wasn’t good. If Ratchet stayed here longer then they would surely see. And when they saw…. he would be offlined for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. Chapter 3

(Optimus PoV)

Optimus stared at the computer. It had just given him access to the Nemesis’ position. He was so happy! He was going to see Ratchet again… his sparkmate…. and their unborn sparkling. Optimus turned to see Team Prime standing behind me. He nodded in acknowledgement.

“ Well. I have just been granted access to the Nemesis’ position. Our mission; to rescue Ratchet,” he said to them all.

“ Optimus. Should I stay and look after Bee,” piped up Arcee. Optimus nodded and she nodded back. The Prime walked over to the groundbridge control and pulled it. The groundbridge came to life.

“ Transform and roll out,” he said, transforming into his semi. He drove through the groundbridge and came out in the energon stores of the Nemesis. Then he transformed again and hid behind a stack of energon cubes. Everyone did the same and Optimus pulled out his blaster.

“ Remember, be careful. Both yourselves and my sparkmate...he is in a fragile state at the moment….,” Optimus said. The bots before him looked at each other with confused expressions, but he ignored them. Optimus put his faceguard on and stepped out. No Decepticons. He waved them forward. They followed him to the doors.

“ Wheeljack and Bulkhead. You two go left. Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus. You go to the right. I go up the middle.” They nodded and then split.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Ratchet’s PoV-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ratchet had been hearing running along the halls for some time, though he never bothered to figure out what it was. He was sitting in the armchair reading a book that he had found under the berth. Ratchet was at a particularly boring part when he heard yelling in the hall, then he heard a voice, a voice he knew so well.

“ Where is Ratchet,” he heard Optimus yell. The medic smiled and got up off the chair, leaving the book on the floor.

“ Optimus! I’m in here,” Ratchet called to him.

“ Ratchet,” the Prime called back,” I’m coming Ratchet!” The medic stepped back so the door wouldn’t fall on him and a second later Optimus came crashing into the room. Ratchet watched him get up and smile. He opened his arms for the medic and he fell into them, a smile on his face.

“ Thank you Optimus,” Ratchet said softly,” Optimus? I need to te-,” but he was cut off by troopers yelling.

“ Optimus Prime! Halt,” one of them called.

“ Come on Ratchet,” Optimus said. He grabbed the medic’s hand and they ran as fast as they could. They were almost in the clear when they turned a corner to meet Megatron’s menacing face.

“ Optimus,” he said, sneering,” nice of you to drop by.” Optimus pulled Ratchet behind him and Megatron’s sneer just became wider.

“ Oh Optimus. Your love is your undoing,” he said glancing at Ratchet. Optimus turned to the medic, his optics full of fear  _ and _ courage.

“ Ratchet,” he said softly,” go. You have to go Ratchet! Now!” His optics had that knowing look in them. Did he know? Ratchet hesitated but then ran. He glanced back at Optimus but kept running.

“ Come back to me Optimus,” Ratchet whispered, but he kept running until he bumped into Wheeljack.

“ Wheeljack,” Ratchet exclaimed. Wheeljack smiled his usual, playful smile.

“ Well,” he said,” I need to get you home.” Ratchet nodded.

“ Arcee,” he said into his comm link,” I found Ratchet. We need a bridge.” All of a sudden a groundbridge appeared in front of them and they walked through.

“ Daddy,” Bee greeted Ratchet. He jumped up into the medic’s arms.

“ Hey Bumblebee,” Ratchet said happily. But then he turned back to the groundbridge, remembering Optimus was still on the Nemesis.

“ We have to get everyone back here,” he said, letting Bee down. Arcee nodded and commed the rest of the team.

Soon everyone was back home. Everyone was resting in their berthrooms while Ratchet fixed up Optimus.

“ Ratchet,” Optimus said.

“ Yes Optimus,” the medic said, still fixing the Prime’s wounds.

“ N… nevermind,” he replied. Ratchet finished fixing his wounds and put the tools away.

(Optimus’ PoV)

Optimus got up and watched Ratchet put his tools away. He dropped one and the Prime went to get it. They grabbed it at the same time and Optimus smiled softly at the medic.

“ Optimus,” said Ratchet, putting the tool back,” I’m-,” he was about to say but Optimus interrupted.

“ I know,” he said, looking at his sparkmate in the optic.

“ You do,” Ratchet asked. Optimus knelt down and lightly lay his hands on the medic’s growing midsection.

“ I will do whatever it takes to protect you and your child,” Optimus said, smiling softly at his sparkmate. Ratchet smiled back, looking down at Optimus’ hands. He lay his own over the Prime’s and smiled.

“ Our child,” he said. Ratchet let Optimus’ hands go and wrapped his own around the Prime’s neck. Optimus left his hands on Ratchet’s midsection and kissed him. Optimus loved his sparkmate more than anything else and he would protect him with his life. Now he had to protect Ratchet with his life and spark. They came out of the kiss and looked down at their unborn sparkling proudly,  both smiling.

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it??? :D

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
